doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gallifrey Five
Gallifrey Five is a spinoff series set in the Doctor Who universe, proposing a series of 'what if' scenarios that suppose that there are decendants of Time Lords and other Gallifreyans on Earth. The series is so named because it only features five main protagonists at any given time, though when antagonists refer to "the Five" they are typically referring to a given group of these Gallifreyan descendants. Premise Five strangers are called to a remote research facility in Wales, supposedly so their unique genetic code can be studied. The facility is soon under siege by the forces of the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce (UNIT), the facility revealed to be under alien control. The Five are secreted out of the facility by the leader of Torchwood, only to be taken back to Torchwood itself where an unusual pair of free-standing doors await the right person or persons to open them. Opened by their unique birthright, inside the doors they discover a lost TARDIS, the vehicle of the Time Lords. The only clue to its origins is a hologram, who happens to be a complete mental 'upload copy' of the ship's former owner, The Professor. The only catch is that the hologram is out of date, by a good twenty years or so. ("I never was very good at keeping my records up," the hologram admits.) The holographic Time Lord has no idea where the real version of himself is, nor why the TARDIS has been drifting for so many years by itself. After a scan, The Professor determines that the Five have Gallifreyan DNA markers, and all of them are descendants of that lineage. To find some answers, he attempts to set a course for Gallifrey only to discover it missing-- his memory records do not contain the Last Great Time War, as he was not updated to know it. The series from that point on is the Five discovering their origins, The Professor searching for himself, and the evasion of a powerful new enemy in the galaxy known as the Agents of Destiny, who seek to capture or kill the Five for mysterious reasons. Main Characters The Professor The hologram that oversees the TARDIS that the Five adopt, he is a complete mental copy of a Time Lord with the same name. The Professor's memories stop in the late 1980's, however, as that is when the "real" Time Lord stopped updating his memory cache. He has all of the memories of the real man from before that date, and as such often forgets his place as a hologram; though when he is reminded of it, he tends to view it with a dry sarcasm, save for when it benefits him to be such-- as a collection of photons in a computer, his "life" is often in far less danger than that of the others. He view the Five as his students, and instructs them in the ways of being a Time Lord to the best of his abilities. Winston Foreman/The Judge A Liverpool native who applied himself, got good grades, and got accepted into the ESA astronaut training program... until he accepted the invitation to go New Horizons. Initially shy and a little awkward, he embraces the changes that happen to him as he becomes more of a Time lord, going through many evolutions, trying to discover just what it means to be a Time Lord. As he changes, and undergoes his first regeneration, he adopts the Time Lord name 'The Judge', using his power to make swift, sometimes harsh, judgments, which change in tenor as he goes through his own regenerations. "Sebastien"/The Guide Raised on the streets of Marseille, a patriotic, proud, suave Frenchman who was an accomplished thief before he met the others. His real name is unknown, as "Sebastien" is almost certainly an alias. In most circumstances, the French equivalent of something is better than the others, but he doesn't hold that against his compatriots... much. As he evolves as a Time Lord, he tends to prefer the path of peace rather than judgment, acting as a counterbalance to Winston at times-- he would much rather guide people to the correct path than punish them for a misdeed. Kayna/The Guardian Most details about Kayna are a closely-guarded secret; all that is known is that she is an American soldier on the run, having deserted the military after the war in Iraq began to push her too far. Her father was apparently a Native American. She is a talented fighter, and is unafraid to fight for causes that she deems worthy-- if you have Kayna's support, you have a stout heart and an indomitable will to back you up. She doesn't speak often, but when she does she is listened to. Ravi/The Technician Descended from Indian immigrants, he was a tech support specialist for New Horizons Laboratories when the rest of the Five arrived. He became wrapped up in the proceedings and turned out to share the same rare blood that the others did. Inhumanly gifted with machines and electronics, he can disassemble a radio and reassemble it into a myriad of things, from merely useful to surprisingly lethal. He has a tendency to be rather unlucky, but when he is allowed to ply his trade there is none better. While he has been reluctant to claim a Time Lord name for himself, Winston and the others have a habit of calling him "The Technician" when the need arises. Ellen A member of MI:6 who masqueraded as a ballet dancer. Jasmine Johanson/The Detective A private investigator, the others met her at Woodstock where they helped her track down a missing teenage girl, and foil a plot by a Hermethican to harvest the psychic energy of the concert-goers. Being from 1969, she has had a serious crash course in modern technology. She still has problems with DVDs. At first blush, she appeared to be a normal human being, but there are increasing signs that indicate she is not all she seems... Enemies The Agents of Destiny A secretive organization that seems intent on taking the Time Lords' former place in the cosmos, they refer to the Five as 'aberrations', and consider it a prime duty to remove them from the timeline, alive or dead. They tend to go by names coinciding with letters of the Greek alphabet. Their headquarters is apparently somewhere "beyond the end of the Time Vortex", one of many things about them that seems impossible. They also travel through spacetime without the aid of TARDISes or SIDRATs, somehow using chains that are anchored into something as a gateway. The Agents also use modified Sonic Screwdrivers as tools and weapons, and possess a great many forbidden technologies. There also appear to be factions within them as to how to deal with the Five, some advocating destruction while others push for peaceful containment. Okay, Seriously... Gallifrey Five is the setting of a d20-Modern-based roleplaying game set in the Doctor Who Universe. It is in many ways a game within a show within a game, as when the game is being played it is all completely 'in universe', and between games the players are allowed to add to the show in ways to make it seem more like a television spinoff of the real Doctor Who. The articles contained herein are thus set from that perspective. : Given the status of this wiki as being rather cavalier and open, we are taking our own little corner of this fanon for ourselves. If it becomes a serious problem, please discuss it with me. See Also *List of Gallifrey Five Episodes Category: Gallifrey Five